Useful Commands (New Journeys)
One of the biggest chunks of information a newbie needs to learn on OtherSpace regards the huge variety of commands that can come into play during the course of being involved in the game. The following covers a lot of the ground and should serve as a handy reference. Roleplay say (text): Say something to another player in-character. For example, if Alice types '"Hello, Brody.' this would yield 'Alice says, "Hello, Brody."' :(insert pose here): This command allows a character to pose an action. For example, ':walks down the hallway.' would yield 'Brody walks down the hallway.' @emit (Pose): This command allows a character to pose an action without starting with the character's name. It can also be used (responsibly) to create atmospheric elements in a roleplaying scene. l''' or '''look: This command shows the description of the room you're standing in. It can also be used to look at objects, such as look banking console. +vote/commend (name): This command allows you to +vote for someone whose roleplaying you enjoy. +votes are cycled at the end of each month and are worth experience points, which can be used to raise skills. Characters with at least 3 +votes become RP Notables of the month. +vote/commend (name)=(text): This command allows you to +vote for someone while including a comment specifically stating what you enjoyed about their roleplaying. +votes with comments. Commented +votes are worth more experience points than non-commented +votes. General RP: From the Dream Nexus room, approved characters can type this command to return to the in-game grid. @RP: From the in-game grid, approved characters can type this command to drop out of character. QUIT: This command lets you depart OtherSpace for the real world. +finger (name): This command brings up a quick reference file on a specific character and player. To update your own +finger information, consult +help +finger. who: Shows an ANSI-colored list of who's online and visible. WHO: Shows a black-and-white list of who's online and visible. +str/help: Shows how to submit questions, requests, bug reports, and other messages to the staff. Communication, realtime p (name)=(message): With this command, players can page each other privately. mp (name) (name) (etc.)=(message): With this command, players can page multiple people simultaneously with the same message. OOC (text): Allows you to clearly indicate that a comment you're making is out-of-character while in a roleplaying scene. Use wisely. +noisy: This lets you hear all the OOC channels to which you're joined. +silence: This turns off all the OOC channels. +pub (message): This lets you chat on the OOC channel Public. Communication, recorded +bbread: This command brings up the list of bulletin board topics. +bbread #:This command lists the messages posted in a specific bulletin board topic. +bbread #/#: This command shows a specific message in a specific bulletin board topic. +bbpost #/(title)=(text): This command lets you post a message to a specific bulletin board topic with the specified title and text. @mail: This lists all the @mail in your main basket. @mail is assumed to be out-of-character communications unless otherwise indicated. As in-character communications, it may be used to represent such things as email. @mail (#): This displays a specific @mail from your basket. @mail (name)=(title)/(text): This lets you send @mail to another player. +headlines: This lists in-game news headlines for the current month. +news/read (MONTH)(ARTICLE #): This displays a specific in-game news article. Finding roleplay where: Shows an ANSI-colored list of how many characters are in each location on the in-game grid. Useful when considering a destination for potential RP activity. nearby: Shows an ANSI-colored list of potential RP activity in your immediate vicinity. watchfor: This command shows a list of who you've selected to be alerted about when they log on. watchfor (player): This command selects a specific individual to be added to your watchfor alert. incognito: This command turns off the ability for people to find you with the watchfor system. +events: This command shows any upcoming events on the MUSH. Players can use this system to post about their own planned activities as well. Character inventory +inv: This command shows what's in your inventory. +einfo (item): This tells you about an item in your +inventory. +look (item): This lets you look at a specific virtual object in the room or in your +inventory. FUDGE dice rolling +sheet: This shows your character's stats, skills and accumulated skill points. +skills: This shows the available skill categories. +skills (category): This shows a list of skills in a particular category. +sinfo (skill): This shows information about a specific skill. +raise (skill) to (poor/mediocre/fair/good/great): Allows you to raise a skill on your +sheet. +practice (skill): Allows you to +practice a skill. Costly, XP-wise. +learn (skill) from (character): Allows you to learn a skill from another character. +teach (skill) to (character): Allows you to teach a skill to another character. +transferxp (name)=(amount): Allows you to share experience points with another character. It is permissible to share points with your own alts. +taskroll (skill) at (-4 to 4): In a roleplaying scene requiring refereed taskrolls to test your abilities, this command is used. The modifier at the end is determined by the referee. +cricketfactor: A referee may ask you to use this command if they think you, the player, are trying something so amazingly foolish that it could get you killed. The command tests your character's intelligence. If you pass the roll, the referee gives you helpful information about the situation. If you ignore the referee's advice, you forfeit the use of a luck card in the event that you suffer fatal injuries. Special coded systems Relationships +rel/rank (name)=(number): Allows you to rank another character with a score of 1 (Friend), 2 (Neutral), or 3 (Foe). The first time you rank someone, they receive 2 XP. You can change their score again at any time. +rel/myweb: This displays your web of relationships, showing people you know and how you feel about them. +rel/global: Shows all ranked characters and the average attitude toward them. The closer to 1 they are, the more liked. The closer to 3, the more they're hated. People in the vicinity of 2 are unoffensive but not exactly adored. +rel/query (name): Calls up the ranking of a specific character. Money +convert to ': This tells you how much, say, 25 credits would be worth if you converted them to yojj-sterling. It does not actually convert any money. '+balance: This shows your current bank balance. +bconvert (amount) (currency) to (new currency): Allows you to convert a specific amount of one currency into another currency when at a banking console. +pay (amount) (currency) to (character): This lets you pay money to another character. Employment +earn/collect: NOTE: The +earn system should only be used by independent players who are not employed as part of a crew or an organization. This command allows you to collect your earnings once a day. +earn/info: General information from the +earn system. +earn/info (career): Find out more about a career in the +earn system. +earn/careers: List of all careers in the +earn system. +earn/select (career): Select a specific career in the +earn system. +earn/sheet: Display character statistics and career in the +earn system. +earn/currency (currency): Selects the currency your earnings will be in for the +earn system. +earn/hours (hours): How many hours your character works, daily, for the +earn system. Set your hours to 0 to recieve no messages when you initially connect. Organizations +org/help: Displays a list of all organization-related commands. +org/list (type): Displays a list of all existing orgs. +org/desc (org): Gives a description of an org. +org/apply (org): Submit an application to the org. +org/member: Displays all of the orgs you are a member of. +org/active (org): Selects your default org. +org/deposit (org)=(amount) (currency): Deposits money to an org. +org/laston (org): View when other members were laston on. Language +speak: Brings up a help file about the +speak system, which allows players to communicate in alien languages. +speak/languages: Shows the list of languages in the +speak system. +speak (language)="(speech)|(pose)|...: Starts with "You say,..." in the +speak system. +speak (language)=/(pose)|(speech)|...: An emitted pose in the +speak system. +speak (language)=:(pose)|(speech)|...: A pose with a space after the name in the +speak system. +speak (language)=;(pose)|(speech)|...: A pose without a space after the name in the +speak system. Telepathy +telepath (message): For telepathic characters, this sends a thought to all people in a room with you. +telepath recipient(s)=(message): For telepathic characters, this sends a thought to specific people in the room with you. NOTE: The way this command operates differs in some respects from the way the theme of the game describes telepathy. Others +sr/help: Shows helpful information about the ship repair system. +hm/help: Shows helpful information about the henchman system. NOTE: Players who want to claim to travel with a bodyguard or entourage must hire henchmen using this system. +mshelp: Shows helpful information about the medical system. +spell (text): This checks specified text for spelling errors. When errors are found, substitutions are suggested. +define (word): This looks up a word in our online dictionary. Category:OtherSpace: The Farthest Star: Newbies